Crimes and Love
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: ****Under revamping****
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Aizen, please." Ryia begged the man before her. "I don't see why you have to go shopping, you have enough clothes in your closet." The brown haired crime lord said rubbing his head. "This isn't just a shopping trip, I haven't seen the girls since high school, they were my best friends." The black haired beauty said frowning a bit. Usually she got what she wanted, but always at a price, that price consisted of allowing Aizen to do whatever he wanted to her body that night. Some nights it was just a little cuddling after a long hard day other nights it was nothing but rough sex that would keep Ryia in bed the next day. "Please Aizen….You can even have your goons follow us." She said trying to seduce her way into a yes. "You realize the problems this could cause if someone realizes you belong to me right?" He asked placing his hands on her hips. "Who's going to know? I barely leave the house, and when I do it's with you. No one's going to recognize me that much. Plus I can always say that I left town and is only back for a few days." Ryia told him. It was also that little lie that got her into this situation. She had told Rangiku that she was planning on visiting tomorrow and the orange-haired woman instantly started planning a girls day. It had been several years since her and Aizen had gotten together which ended her unwanted career and her relationship with her friends.

~Flash Back~

Ryia sat alone in a booth at her favorite coffee shop sighing before tearing a photo in half. It was only 8 in the morning and already her day was ruined. The one person she thought she could trust in this whole city betrayed her. "God damn it Hisagi." She whispered as silent tears fell from her eyes. She was still in her work clothes as she took another drink of coffee. Ryia worked at the hospital as a night shift housekeeper, after her shift she stopped by her boyfriends apartment like usual when she found the door locked, something unusual. Using her key to get in the young girl stopped in the doorway as she saw several tufts of black hair lying on the couch. Walking over Ryia stopped upon seeing her boyfriend and some green haired woman asleep nude. "HISAGI SHUHEI!" Ryia yelled waking both of the sleeping people up as well as a few neighbors. "Huh?.." The male asked before seeing the woman who laid ontop of him. Looking over he saw is angry and hurt girlfriend. "Ryia wait, it isn't what you think!" He said trying to get up. "YOU IDIOT!" Ryia yelled before chucking the key in her hand at his head and running out crying. "RYIA!" Hisagi yelled as the green haired woman started getting dressed. "You asshole….why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She asked looking at him frowning. "I….I…" Hisagi said trying to remember the events of that night as his best friend Izuru walked in from next door.

Ryia didn't know what happened next, nor did she care. She asked Izuru to get her stuff from Hisagi and picked it up at the blonds apartment next door. "I understand you being mad Ry, but don't you think you should let him explain?" Izuru asked loading the box into Ryia's small two door car. "Izuru, this is the second time this month. Ever since he got laid off all he's done is drink away what money he has and fucks anyone who's willing. I'm tired of it." Ryia said plainly knowing the black haired male could hear her through his open window. "Well, you know you're always welcomed back here to hang with me." Izuru told her after a sigh. "Thanks Izuru, at least someone cares about my feelings in this mess." Ryia told him closing the trunk.

Now here she sat, not wanting to go home to her empty apartment but having nowhere else to go. "Why are men such idiots?" She asked herself sighing. "Not all men are." A deep voice said causing the woman to look up as the brown haired male that had spoken. "The place is full, mind if I sit with you?" He asked smiling at her. "Sure, if you don't mind the mindless blabber of a heart-broken housekeeper." She said softly as the male sat across from her. "Want to talk about it?" He asked looking at her. Ryia looked at the man, His deep brown eyes reminded her of the coffee she was just staring into, but they also held something, compassion? "I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, again." She said simply looking back down into her coffee. "I don't understand the point of cheating, if you don't want to be with someone why bother claiming them?" The male said causing her to look back up at him. "My names Aizen Sousuke, I work in business." He offered smiling warmly at her. "Ryia Arashi, Housekeeper at one of the hospitals." She said smiling softly back at him. The two chated for another two hours before Ryia stood up. "Thanks Aizen, I really appreciate you calming me down." She said slipping her coat on. "It's not a problem, I've actually enjoyed talking with you Ryia. Here, incase you want to talk again sometime this is my card, my cell numbers on the back." He said writing the number down on the back of the card before handing it to the woman. "Alright, will I see around sometime?" She asked looking up at him only to receive a nod. "I'm sure we'll see each other around." He told her before she said good-bye and left.

Weeks passed by, Ryia and Aizen ended up started to have coffee at 8 am friday mornings when she got off of her shift at the hospital. She hated to admit it but she felt calm and happy with Aizen, so happy that she had invited him over to her little apartment one night for dinner when there was a knock on the door. Frowning Ryia opened it to reveal Hisagi standing there. "Ryia…" He started before stopping seeing Aizen walk over and put his hand on Ryia waist protectively. "You…" He growled frowning as his former boss. "I see, so you're the reason I found Ryia is tears at the coffee shop Mr. Shuhei." Aizen said looking at the shorter male. "Do you know him Aizen?" Ryia asked looking up at the male behind her. "He use to work for me, that is, until he showed up one day completely intoxicated and tried raping one of my female workers. While he was one of my best workers I had to unfortunately fire him for the incident." Aizen explained still staring at Hisagi. "Really, He told me that there was some budget cuts and he was laid off." She said glaring at her now ex-boyfriend. "Ryia, don't listen to a word this bastard says!" Hisagi yelled. "Mr. Shuhei, if all you came here to do is yell at Ryia then on her behalf I kindly ask you to leave, you see, we was in the midst of dinner when you showed up." Aizen said looking at him. "Ryia listen to me, this man is evil, you need to stay away from him." Hisagi said reaching for Ryia. Almost instantly Aizen had Hisagi pinned to the ground. "Ryia, Would you mind calling the police, I believe he just tried to harm you." Aizen said glaring at the male under him as Ryia hurriedly called the police.

A short while later Hisagi was being hauled off by two officers. "Thank you for calling us Miss. Arashi, We've been after this one for a while now for public intoxication, theft and some other charges." An officer said. "It's no problem Toshiro, I just want him to stay away from me from now on." Ryia said as she kept her arms wrapped around her body. "And I told you before, just call me Ryia." She continued looking at the white-haired male before her. This wasn't her first meeting with the spiked-haired officer. On several occasions Ryia had called him when Hisagi would get out of control and had her cornered in his bathroom with only a door separating them. The male smiled softly at her. "You're still the same from high school Ryia." He said looking at her. They had been several years apart but he remembered the fights she would get into with the teachers about addressing her by her last name. "And you're still short as ever." She teased smirking at him as he frowned. "If we have any other questions I'll be sure to call you." Toshiro said getting serious once again before leaving.

~Flashback end~1

After that night Aizen had asked Ryia out and insisted she moved in with him, something she eventually agreed to without realizing he lived on the other side of the city. Transferring hospitals wasn't that big of a deal but she left behind her friends that she had made in that area. It had been about 6 years since then, in that time Aizen had asked Ryia to quit her job, something she was somewhat all to happy to do. Soon after that Ryia had discovered what type of business Aizen was into. Drugs, firearms, hits, basically anything and everything illegal. Since finding out Aizen had forbidden Ryia from leaving the house without him. Which brought them to their little situation right now. "Come on Aizen, I haven't seen everyone in 6 years…" Ryia whined at him. Sighing Aizen looked up at her. "Very well, but I will have you followed and at the first sign of either you trying to wander off or the police show up you will be brought back here, understand?" He said as the girl in his lap happily nodded. "Of course." She said smiling at him. "Good, now there's an outfit on the bed, go change into it and wait for me." He ordered before the girl gave him a quick kiss before bouncing upstairs.

"Do ya think it's wise ta let her go out like that?" A sly voice asked walking out of the shadows of the room. "It'll do her some good, She hasn't left the manor in a while and this will also be a good time to take care of that little pest from 6 years ago, I trust you can handle him, Gin." Aizen said picking up his wine glass. "Of course, consider it already done." Gin replied grinning up at his lord. "Good, Inform Grimmjow that is to accompany Ryia tomorrow on her little shopping trip." Aizen said finishing the wine. "Don't ya think he's a little too outspoken for a job like this?" Gin asked looking at him. "He's the only one who will blend in." Aizen told him before heading upstairs to his woman.

* * *

 **Hello all, It's me Ryia, anyway, I want to thank you for all of the views I've gotten on the Triple Trouble series, So I've decided to grace you all with another story while I continue to work on Generations. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kit sighed as she sat at her desk. Tomorrow she was getting drug out of her house to do some shopping with her co-workers Rangiku, Momo,and Rukia. Also joining their little trip was Orihime, Tatsuki, and a friend of Rangiku's who's apparently visiting town. "Tell me Rangiku, why do I have to come along tomorrow? It's my only day off and I prefer spending it at home relaxing." Kit said looking at the woman across from her. "Oh come on Kit, it'll be fun, besides, you don't want to stay at home to Sergeant Hitsugaya all day do you?" Rangiku asked. "You know, contrary to popular belief I do enjoy spending time with my brother." Kit said getting annoyed. "Oh come on, you're going to like my friend, I swear the two of you were seperated at birth with how you two act so similar." Rangiku said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kit snapped looking at her friend. "You two act the exact same, she's as stubborn at you sometimes." Rangiku told her.

"Can you two keep it down? This is a police station not a park." Toshiro grumbled walking up frowning. "Sergeant, would you like to join us tomorrow?" Rangiku asked smiling. "I have no interest in walking around with a bunch of giggling woman shopping." He said before taking a drink of his coffee. "Aww, come on, Kit was just telling me how she wanted to spend more time with you!" Rangiku cheered smiling. "I'm not going, I already have plans." He said walking away towards the briefing room. It was true, he did have plans, there was going to be a major bust going down tomorrow and he has forfeited his day off to help.

"Sergeant Hitsugaya, I see you want to take part in the operation tomorrow." Byakuya Kuchiki said as Toshiro walked into the briefing room. "Of course, to ensure everything goes according to plan we need every available officer." Toshiro said sitting next to Sajin, the unites K-9 handler. Nodding at Toshiro's response Byakuya pulled up a picture of Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Touson. "These three will be are targets. Aizen Sousuke is a known crime lord who operates through the docks. His prefered handlings are drugs and firearms, although, he will do other jobs. For 5 years his activity decreased by half only to start up again last year. We have received reports that there's going to be a major deal going on tomorrow as the east docks involving the Quincies." Byakuya explained. The Quincies was another group that dealt more with the crimes on the street. While Aizen's group the Arrancars worked behind the scenes in supplying the Quincies. "This deal is going to involve Aizen himself showing up along with Ryuken Ishida, the current leader of the Quincies." Byakuya continued bring up a picture of the current leader to the crime family. "Our focus tomorrow is to bring both of these men to justice." Byakuya told the group as one of the lower officers knocked on the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interupt but this just arrived for you." Rukia said walking in and handing Byakuya the file before leaving again. Opening the folder Byakuya frowned at the picture displayed before him before plugging the flashdrive into his computer. "I just received news that there's one more person that needs to be brought in." He said and pulled up a recent picture of Ryia. "Apparently Aizen Sousuke has been holding this girl in his manor Hueco Mundo for the past 6 years. It's unclear what her relationship or involvement with Aizen is but we have to assume that she is a part of his plans if she's been alive for this long." Byakuya said as Toshiro frowned at the screen. He remembered her all to well. "What information do we have on her?" Soi-fon asked looking up. "Not much except her connection to Aizen." Byakuya said. "Her name's Ryia Arashi." Toshiro said causing the group to look at him. "How well do you know her Hitsugaya?" Shinji Hirako asked. "I went to school with her before She moved, I lost track of her for a few years until she called 911 as her boyfriend threatened to kill her. She's to innocent to be involved willing in Aizen's schemes." Toshiro said. "6 years ago she use to work night shift at a hospital and would volunteer at the local preschool and church on her days off." He continued still feeling eyes on him. "Thank you for that information Sergeant Hitsugaya." Byakuya said writing everything down.

"You don't think she's being held there against her will do you?" Kensi asked looking at Toshiro. "It's possible, the last night I saw her Aizen was at her apartment, I had no grounds to arrest him at the time otherwise I would have done so." Toshiro told him. "So on top of this bust we have a possible hostage situation on our hands." Soi-fon said frowning. "It can't be helped, although if she is spotted out in public without an escort we are to peacefully bring her in. "Why would a captor allow their captive to walk around free?" Renji asked frowning. "To pull us into a false sense of security, it's common with criminals like Sousuke to allow their captive to roam around seemingly free while a major deal is going down. They do it to try to mess with the cops heads." Yoruichi said leaning back with her arms crossed. Toshiro frowned instantly before standing up and walking to the door. "Hitsugaya?" Soi-fon asked as the group watched him. "Officer Matsumoto, can you please come here." He called to the auburn haired officer talking with his sister.

"Yes sir?" Rangiku asked walking over. "Who're your friend that's visiting tomorrow?" He asked frowning. "She goes by the name Ryia Koumori." The officer said and pulled a picture of her friend up on her phone showing it to Toshiro who takes it frowning. "Get in here." He ordered walking over and hooked the phone up to the projector allowing the two pictures of Ryia to sit side by side. Rangiku walked in closing the door behind her as the other higher officers stared at the pictures. "How long have you been in contact with her?" Toshiro asked. "A few years now, She told me she was going to be in town visiting family and wanted to meet up." Rangiku explained. "Has she ever said anything about needing help? Being abused or anything?" Soi-fon asked. "Not that I remember, She did say several times how her boyfriend was overprotective of her and rarely let her leave the house without him." Rangiku said thinking back through their conversations.

"Where are you to meet up with her tomorrow?" Byakuya asked the officer. "Infront of the small cafe on Bowman and Main. Sally's." Rangiku said still a bit confused on the questions. "What should we do sir, if we put officers out watching her that'll take from the bust." Soi-fon said frowning looking at Byakuya. Byakuya stood there thinking. He couldn't afford to take away from the bust, they was already short on officers as it is. "Do you have a way of contacting her right now?" He asked looking at Rangiku. "Yea, We text." She said looking at him. "Tell her that you got called into work and can't make it tomorrow." He ordered as Toshiro handed the phone back to Rangiku. "Yes sir." She said and bowed before leaving. "With any luck Aizen will either keep her at the manor or bring her with him." Byakuya said gaining everyone's attention again. "I will be issuing a search warrant when I return to my office tonight incase he does not bring her. This will only be carried out after the bust. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, I'm putting you two in charge of Miss. Arashi's safety." Byakuya said. "Yes sir." Both the white haired male and black haired female said bowing. "Everyone is dismissed, we'll meet back up tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock sharp." Byakuya said.

Toshiro walked into his office and sighed. How could sweet innocent Ryia be involved with Aizen? He remembered that night 6 years ago, Ryia looked so scared as Ichigo and Renji lead Shuhei out of the building. Toshiro was sure though, if Aizen wasn't there, there would have been a hostage situation considering Shuhei's drunken state at the time. He remembered back in high school. Everyone thought Ryia would go places, She could be anything she wanted to be, that was, until her parents was abruptly killed in a house fire her senior year. That's when Ryia moved from Ryukon to Seretai to live with her grandfather. In that year Ryia's whole world tumbled down. She lost her parents, home, friends, boyfriend, everything. He's guess that after that year things never worked out for the kind hearted, smart, beautiful woman. "I promise Ryia, I'll save you from that bastard." He whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryia frowned at her phone. She had just gotten the text from her friend Rangiku that she had to cancel the shopping trip since she got called into work at last minute. "What's wrong love?" She heard a deep baritone voice ask her. "My friend had to cancel the trip tomorrow, she said she got called into work." Ryia sighed setting her phone back down as Aizen pulled her back into him. "It just means you can safely stay here then tomorrow." He told her as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "But I was hoping to go out tomorrow, I had an outfit picked out and everything." Ryia whined a bit flipping over to face her lover. "You know how I feel about you leaving the manor, there's too many people out there who would want to take you away from me." He told her. "Then let me go with you tomorrow, I haven't left this house in 3 months, if I don't leave i'm going to go crazy." She told him frowning a bit. "I told you before, it's going to be dangerous there tomorrow." He said sighing. "Please Aizen…." Ryia whined looking at her with her puppy eyes.

Aizen stared up as the woman who was trying to put on the saddest look she could muster. A part of him said to make her stay home, but he knew that if he did she would try to leave and wander around the city on her own, something he can't allow. Sighing Aizen closed his eyes. "Fine, but you are not to say a word or wander off, understood?" He said looking at her as she smiled down at him and hugged him. "Yes!" She said before kissing him. Perhaps he was overreacting, sure if police force known as the Gotei 13 where to find her there would be problems but she hardly knew anyone on this side of Saretai city. No, there was still that chance someone could pick her up and she would tell the Gotei about his operation headquarters and everything. He would be ruined if that happened. The only choice was to keep things the way they were, keeping her in the house as much as possible and allowing her to only leave with him.

Looking down Aizen watched as his black-haired beauty slowly fell back into the comforts of sleep. Looking at the clock next to him he saw that it was already midnight. Looking back at the woman in his arms he smiled. She was his, and there was no one alive that could do anything to change that.

The next morning Aizen awoke to find Ryia still asleep in his arms. Aizen smirked, Ryia was the perfect wife for him, she was the face of innocence. He knew since the first moment he saw her picture that he had to have her. Shuhei was a fool to leave pictures like that laying around. Perhaps if the fool kept the picture hidden he would still have his job and Ryia, but that one screw up costed him everything. Aizen smirked, after this deal today, he'll whisk Ryia away to some other city and marry her. She will become his trophy wife, someone no one can take away from him. Feeling the girl move in his arms Aizen blinked back to reality to see Ryia's bright blue eyes staring into his warm brown ones. "Morning." She whispered smiling sleepily. "Morning." He greeted back smiling back at her. "What time do we have to get up?" She asked curling into his side a bit more. "We're leaving in 2 hours." He told her. "Mmmm…." She hummed as sleep threatened to take her back under its grasp.

"How about we take a shower to wake you up?" He offered looking down at the tired her who nodded in agreement. Picking the girl up Aizen walked into his master bathroom where he started warming up the shower. Ryia sat on the counter trying not to fall over asleep again. She wasn't use to being up this early but she wanted to leave with Aizen, She felt that after these 6 years she could probably walk around the whole manor blindfolded and not run into a single thing. Feeling her body lift up she instantly clung her nude body to Aizen's as he stepped into the shower. Ryia welcomed the hot water that pelted her tired skin as Aizen started rubbing it to wake her up more. "Mmmmm." She moaned leaning on him starting to wake up finally after a few minutes. Aizen chuckled down at her, she was truly the face of innocence. Everything about her interested him, the way that regardless how much someone hurts her, she would give them more chances, how she cared for the less fortunate, how when she wanted something she would do all she could to get it, but what made him want her was after just a mere few months she had complete trust in him.

"You're spacing off…" A soft voice said snapping him out of this thoughts. Looking down he was met with Ryia's blue orbs. "I was just thinking about you my dear." He told her smirking down at her. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Do I distract you or something?" Ryia asked smirking a bit herself. "Only in every sense." He said picking her up. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent down and kissed her passionately. Yes, this was everything she ever wanted, no, it was more than she ever wanted, to have someone like him to love her like he does, for her to love him like she does, it almost seemed too surreal for her. "We should stop before we get started…." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and nod. Setting her back down Aizen watched as she started washing her body. Maybe when they get home, he could have some fun with her.

A few minutes later Ryia sat at the dining table with Aizen, Tosen and Gin. She was already halfway done with her coffee when breakfast was brought out from the kitchen. "Are ya sure it's safe ta bring her sir?" Gin asked looking at Ryia as she finished her cup. "She will be by my side the whole time Gin, there is nothing to worry about." Aizen told him as the usual grinning man's face changed. "I just don't think its wise ta bring her." He said looking at Ryia. "Are you saying you have a problem with how I run things Gin?" Aizen asked looking at the lanky male sitting on his right. "Not at all." Gin told him watching as Ryia got herself another cup of coffee. Ryia chose to ignore the man sitting across from her for obvious reasons not only because of her complete lack of trust for him but there was something off about him entirely. Something she had never liked. After breakfast Aizen and Ryia walked outside to a waiting hummer with blacked out windows. Sitting next to Aizen Ryia leaned against him smiling. She finally got out of the house after 3 long months of begging.

Toshiro sat in his unmarked cruiser waiting for things to go down. Kit had told him that morning that Rangiku canceled the shopping trip on Byakuya's orders so she was going to stay home and relax, which he was fine with. The male wasn't particularly fond of his sister's choice to become a police officer like him but Kit did what she wanted. "Toshiro.. something doesn't feel right…" Momo said softly next to him. Looking over to his best friend Toshiro send a confused looks at her. "I don't know what it is...but something just isn't setting right with me." Momo said frowning more as several black hummers and a cargo truck drove up the the warehouse they was watching. "They're here." Toshiro whispered watching as several people got out of the hummers. "She's here...Aizen has her close to him." Toshiro said into his radio. "Hold your position, the Quincies have yet to show up." Byakuya said as the cargo truck backed into the warehouse.

Ryia looked around the worn down building as she clung onto Aizen's arm. "We're early…." Gin commented looking around. "They'll be here shortly." Aizen told Gin as his men started unloading the goods. Ryia looked up at the brown haired crime lord. Yes she knew his business, yes she knew what he was doing was illegal, but she had no reason not to follow his orders, after all, if she was to leave him, he could easily have her killed, that was one of the reasons she's still with him. While she had no more family she valued her life to much to ask for death. Another was the way his eyes showed compassion for her. Compared to the way Shuhei looked at her all those years ago Aizen's eyes showed more love. When looking into his deep brown eyes she felt like she was the only one who mattered, something she never got from the other male.

20 minutes after their arrival another truck pulled into the warehouse behind a white town car. Holding onto Aizen's arm Ryia watched as two men stepped out of the car. "Good Morning Mr. Sousuke, and who's like lovely thing on your arm?" Ryuken Ishida said walking up to him. "This is my betrothed Ryia." Aizen said and Ryia smiled and bowed her head. "Hello Ryia, I'm Ryuken Ishida, and this is my son Uryu." The older male said. "A pleasure." Ryia said simply tightening her grip on Aizen's arm. "Come, the goods are over here." Aizen said showing the men to the newly formed tower of boxes. "Gin, if you would." Aizen said as the Silver haired man opened one of the plastic boxes. Ryuken looked inside and grabbed one of the small handguns stored inside. "Fine quality as usual Sousuke." Ryuken said looking the gun over. "Ryia, go stand next to Kaname and don't leave his side." Aizen said. Nodding softly Ryia let go of his arm and headed over to the dark-skinned male.

Outside Toshiro frowned seeing two vehicles pull into the warehouse. A short while later Byakuya gave the signal and at once cruisers and officers surrounded the place. Running up to the building with Momo close behind him Toshiro followed the riot team inside as bullets started flying everywhere. Looking around Toshiro saw the small body of Ryia being pinned to the ground by a taller dark-skinned man, Kaname Tosen, he was one of Aizen's right hand men.

Ryia just got to kaname when suddenly there was bullets flying everywhere as there was yelling coming from the swarm of police officers rushing into the building. Instantly she was shoved to the ground as Kaname started firing back at the officers. The attack sounded like it was going on forever until she felt Kaname's weight being lifted off of her. Feeling two different sets of hands touch her Ryia looked up and stared into a pair of cool turquoise eyes. She watched at the eye's owner's lips moved, trying to say something to her but the sound never reached her ears, inside there was the annoying ringing from the shower of bullets that rained down not to long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryia looked around the room she was currently sitting in. There wasn't much except a table, two more chairs, a single light hanging from the ceiling and a large mirror on the one wall. After the barrage of bullets she was cleared by a medical examiner and brought here. From what she could here Kaname was dead, the Ishida's escaped along with Aizen and his men. She was escorted to a black car by a tall black-haired male with a stern look on his face. Before she knew it She was placed in this room and left alone.

Hearing the door open Ryia looked up to find the same black-haired male and a dark skinned woman walk in. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ryia asked softly looking at the two of them. Sitting down Byakuya opened a folder and slid a picture of Aizen in front of her. "Do you know who this man is?" He asked. Ryia looked up at him frowning. "And if I do?" She asked carefully. "Miss Arashi we would appreciate your full cooperation in bringing him to justice. This man has committed many crimes and needs to be locked away." Yoruichi said sitting next to the male. Ryia crossed her arms a bit. "I don't even know why I'm here….." She said looking at her. "You're here because as of right now it's the only safe place for you." Byakuya told her. "Safe place? Ok listen, I know my rights and you can't legally keep me here if you're not going to charge me with anything." Ryia said standing up frowning.

"Miss. Arashi you are here because of your connections with this man." The woman said holding up the picture of Aizen. "So what if I do, He's never hurt me!" Ryia Yelled at her frowning. "Yoruichi, you're letting your anger control you again." Byakuya said calmly before looking at Ryia. "Miss. Arashi…" He started. "It's Ryia…" Ryia huffed sitting back down crossing her arms. "Ryia, we're only here to help you. This man in very dangerous, you may say he won't hurt you but it's only a matter of time before he does." Byakuya said looking at her. "You don't know that…..Aizen loves me." Ryia told him. Byakuya sighed hanging his head and took another picture out of the folder and placed it before Ryia. "What can you tell us about him?" He asked. Ryia looked down at the picture of Gin. "Snake-face? He's creepy as fuck I can tell you that." Ryia said looking at him. "So you know him." Byakuya stated. "I don't tend to be around him more than necessary. Guy's creepy as fuck, always grinning and staring at me…." Ryia said shaking a bit remembering that morning. "Has he ever harmed you?" Yoruichi asked looking at her. "No, Aizen wouldn't let him get close enough to me. If I wasn't with Aizen I was either with Kaname or the espada." Ryia said frowning.

"The espada?" Byakuya asked. "Damn it…" Ryia whispered frowning. "Look, if you tell us what we want to know we can protect you Ryia." Byakuya said. "You guys aren't going to let up until you get your answers are you?" Ryia asked frowning a bit. "No, anything you can tell us will be a great help." Byakuya said. Sighing Ryia hung her head. "Fine, but I'll only tell Toshiro." Ryia started looking back up at him. "Very well." He said collecting the pictures and walked out of the room followed by Yoruichi. Ryia leaned back frowning. Should she even talk to Toshiro about it? Aizen's going to be mad about the whole situation anyway, maybe she should have stayed home, no, knowing the police they already knew of her involvement with Aizen. It wouldn't have been hard for them to get a warrant for the manor and find her there. "You just love make me work don't you?" A familiar voice said breaking Ryia of her thoughts. "Thought I'd keep you on your toes Toshiro." Ryia said softly smiling up at him. "Anyway, you know we're not here to hurt you in anyway Ryia, we can protect you from him." Toshiro said setting the same folder from before down on the desk.

Ryia looks at him frowning a bit. "I don't need your protection, Aizen would never hurt me." She said. "You don't know that for certain Ryia, He's probably using you." Toshiro told her frowning. "What would he gain by using me Toshiro? I have no family in this city, he's the one who comforted me when that bastard Shuuhei cheated on me. He let me quit that shitty job at the hospital and cared for me. Toshiro, Aizen's honestly the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here from Ryukon." Ryia told him. Toshiro looked at her. "I have nothing to offer him, It's not like him marrying me will make everything right and he can do as he pleases. He truly loves me Toshiro." She continued leaning back her in chair.

Toshiro sighed, "Alright, enough about Aizen, what about him?" Toshiro asked placing the picture of Gin in front of her. "He's a creepy snake-faced pervert." Ryia huffed glaring at the picture before flipping it over. "Every time I'm alone with him he just stares at him, it almost feels like he's trying to undress me with his eyes, it's creepy." She continued shivering a bit. "What's his job?" Toshiro asked looking at her. "I don't really know, most of the time when they talked about business they went down into the basement….I was never allowed down there. But, I did seem him come back a few times at night covered in blood, I don't think he ever saw me but I could clearly see it wasn't his." Ryia whispered frowning. "I would here a couple times when Aizen thought I was asleep that something didn't go right and that so and so ripped them off. Gin was told to take care of it, those were the nights he'd come home covered in blood." Ryia explained looking up at Toshiro.

"And what about this man?" Toshiro asked placing a photo of Kaname before her. "He was mostly in charge of security, I found it odd that Aizen would place a blind man in charge of security, but I think he was better than someone with sight, so most of the time I was left in his care when Aizen and Gin left for a few days. I remember once Grimmjow tried picking a fight with me and grabbed me, before I could even move Kaname had him pinned to the ground threatening to kill him right there if he continued to touch me. After that Grimmjow stayed away from me." Ryia explained. "Grimmjow?" Toshiro asked. "He's one of Aizen's espadas, he has 10 total but I never really seen them all. Grimmjow's number 6 in that group." She explained. "And what is the espada?" Toshiro asked frowning. "They're a group of elite fighters. Each one has a certain job. I've only met the 4th, 6th, and 8th espada." Ryia said looking at him. "And what about the others?" The white haired male asked. "Like I said, I never met them, most of the time they would all meet up at another location for their meetings, I was never allowed to go because it was to dangerous." Ryia said making quotations in the air with her fingers.

An hour later Ryia was left alone again in the room as Toshiro talked with Byakuya and Yoruichi. "I don't get it, she's completely innocent in all of this. She has nothing to offer him so why would he waste his time on her?" Toshiro asked frowning. "It's hard to say with that man…" Yoruichi said as Rangiku came running into the room. "Sergeant Hitsugaya, we have a problem!." She yelled clearly panicked. "What is it Matsumoto? Can't you see we're busy?" Toshiro asked glaring at the young officer as she forced her phone in his hand. "I got this about 10 minutes ago and rushed over here…." She said as Toshiro stared at the picture of his sister tied up and gagged. It came from Kit's phone. "There's a message under it." Rangiku told him. Scrolling down Toshiro stopped at the message. "We have something that belongs to you, and you have something that belongs to us." Was all it said. "I tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail." The female told Toshiro whose frown deepened.

Almost suddenly the phone started ringing and Kit's number appeared. Without thinking Toshiro answered it. "Kit?" He asked slightly panicked. "I'm sorry, she's a bit tied up at the moment. Sergeant Hitsugaya." A deep voice chuckled. "You bastard, let my sister go!." Toshiro demanded. "Tell me Hitsugaya, how's my little pet doing?" The voice asked. Toshiro could almost hear the smirk in the voice. "From your silence I take it you've been questioning her on my whereabouts and plans. I'm sorry to inform you but you won't get much out of her, little Ryia knows close to nothing about that's going on, and that's how I kept it all these years." The voice continued. "Sousuke…." Toshiro growled into the phone. "Very good, I'll tell you what, how about we arrange a trade, my little pet and freedom, in exchange for you sister's life." Aizen said. Toshiro stood there, he...he would hurt Kit if he said no, but, he would also be putting Ryia's life in danger once more, along with countless other people's. "I'll give you some time to think about it." Aizen said before the line went dead.

The group stood there as Toshiro leaned against the wall as the phone slipped from his fingers. Sliding down Toshiro held his head in his hands. He was careless, and because of that Kit was now a hostage to Seretai's worst crime lord. "We'll save her Sergeant." Rangiku said trying to comfort her distressed commander. "I'll inform the Commissioner about this, Sergeant Hitsugaya, you are off this case." Byakuya said causing Toshiro to look up. "Please sir, let me help in this case!" Toshiro begged. "Hitsugaya you have now become personally involved in this case. For the safety of those involved I am taking you off the case." Byakuya told him before leaving. "Rangiku, why don't you take Toshiro back to your place, I'm going to send officers over to search their apartment." Yoruichi said. "Alright Chief." Rangiku said and helped Toshiro to his feet before leading him out of the station.

Yoruichi looked back through the mirror at Ryia. There was something about her that Aizen wanted, but what? What made him want to kidnap one of her officers just to get this girl back? Frowning the dark skinned woman walked into the room where Ryia was sitting. "Tell me, what are you to Sousuke?" Yoruichi demanded looking at the slightly frightened girl. "Last I knew I'm his girlfriend and lover." She whispered looking at the frowning woman. "Because of you one of my officers are in danger." She hissed. Ryia frowned and looked down. "He'll stop at nothing to get me back…..Aizen is protective when it comes to me, I don't know why but he is." Ryia told her softly still looking down. The older female sighed. "Look, any information you can give us will help, we need to stop him before he puts any more lives in danger." Yoruichi said softening her features and looked at the girl. Ryia shook her head. "I told Toshiro I don't know much, I told him everything I did, Aizen's a ruthless man when someone crosses him, the fact that you guys killed one of his top men and are holding me here means you're asking for a war. He'll stop at nothing to get me back, even if it means killing innocent people." Ryia explained. Yoruichi looked at her. Deep down she knew Ryia was right, that man was possessive, and if he made her know as little as possible, maybe, he's working on something bigger than just drugs and firearms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kit groaned and woke up to a dark room. "The hell?" She asked and tried getting up off the hard floor she was laying on to only find it hard. Struggling a bit she felt the rope around her arms and hands tighten. "The hell happen?" She wondered looking around at the blackness. One minute she was in her apartment playing her video games and next thing she knew she was waking up here. "Goddamn it…." She muttered and tried moving her arms only to find it impossible. Suddenly a bright light blinded her as the door to the room opened up. "It seems like our little pet's awake." A deep voice grumbled from the doorway. "So it does." Another voice said walking in from behind the first. Kit squinted at the light that blinded her as the room's lights were turned on. Closing her eyes at the harmful light for a few second Kit opened her eyes to only find the sight of Aizen Sousuke in front of her.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Kit Hitsugaya." Aizen said smirking down at the captive female. "You….what do you want from me?" Kit asked glaring at him. "The only thing I want from you is the value you have to the police force. You see, your little force decided to screw up a deal of mine today, and while doing so killed one of my men and took my queen. I'm a very possessive man Miss. Hitsugaya, so when something of mine is taken without my consent I get very upset." Aizen said kneeling down in front of her. "So basically you're using me to get your bitch back?" Kit asked glaring at him. "My queen is no bitch, I can tell you that much, but your speculations are correct, I've even notified your beloved brother about the deal. My queen and freedom, for your life." He said standing. "There's no way the would agree to that, I swore off my life the moment I became an officer of the law." Kit spat looking at him. Aizen chuckled. "It didn't sound that way earlier when I was speaking to your brother." He said.

"What did you do to Toshiro you bastard?!" Kit yelled glaring at him. "I haven't done one thing to him. You should be more concerned about yourself." Aizen said standing up and turned back towards the door. "I'm leaving her in your care, Grimmjow." Aizen continued as he left the room leaving behind a blue-haired male with a sadistic smirk. "Hey there doll face, how about we have some fun?" He asked picking her up. "Go fuck yourself bastard." Kit growled kicking him in between the legs. Grimmjow gasped at the pain before throwing Kit onto the near-by bed. "You're going to pay for that bitch!" He growled pinning her against the dark blue sheets. "Don't get too cocky bastard." Kit said as she managed to kick him off the bed.

Ryia sat in the office she was being held in, it was an improvement from the interrogation room she was being held in early but she was still left alone. "Honestly, how long are they planning on keeping me here?" She asked herself frowning. Almost as if on cue Yoruichi walked in with Byakuya. "Ryia, are you willing to work with us on bringing Aizen and his group to justice?" He asked looking at the girl laying on the couch. "I told you before, I'm not going to do anything that misplaces Aizen's love and trust for me." She said frowning up at him. "He doesn't love you, he's using you, that's about it." Yoruichi said frowning. Ryia frowned and stood up. "Ok listen, You have no right to keep me here, so unless you have some charges against me I'm out of here." Ryia said and headed towards the door. "Ryia, if you do not help us, we can charge you with aiding and abetting a criminal." Byakuya said. "I told you everything I know. You've kept me here for over 12 hours already, I've answered your questions the best I could, I'm done here." Ryia said and moved to walk out again only to stand face to chest with a taller male.

"Commissioner General Yamamoto, it's an honor." Byakuya said as the two other officers bowed. Ryia stared up at the male before her. "I assume you are Miss. Ryia Arashi?" He asked looking down at her. "Yea what of it?" Ryia asked frowning a bit. "I kindly ask for your full co-operation to bring Aizen Sousuke to justice." He said. "Thanks for the offer but no, Just as I told your goons here, I already told you guys everything I know about him, which isn't much." Ryia said pointing at Byakuya and Yoruichi. "I see, unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave here for your own safety." He said. "Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you guys he won't hurt me? What gives you the right to say he will? You don't know him or me." Ryia said frowning. "He is a crime lord, Sousuke will do anything to get what he wants." Yamamoto said. "You don't know that, you work a job to earn a paycheck and so does he, what makes you right and him wrong?" Ryia yelled as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Before anyone could say anything Ryia ran past the man and out of the station only to hear the panicked calls for her to come back.

Ryia ran for who knows how long, before she knew it she was in the shopping district of Saretai City. Looking around Ryia pulled out her cellphone from her bra and called Aizen as she ducked into a near-by store. "A-Aizen...it's me...Can you come pick me up?" She asked still trying to hold back her tears. "Where are you?" His voice asked with an obvious coating of anger. "I'm in the shopping district." She said. "Very well, I'll send for you." He said before the line went dead. Frowning a bit Ryia sighed. Aizen was pissed, rather at Kaname, the police, her, or someone else she didn't know, but it was obvious that things were about to get nasty real quick. About 10 minutes later Ryia spotted a black hummer that belonged to Aizen. Running out of the shop Ryia jumped into the back. "It's good ta see ya again Ryia." A sly voice said causing her to instantly frown. "Why in the hell did he send you?" Ryia asked glaring at the white-haired male sitting in the driver's seat. "I was da closest one to ya." He said smiling back at her through the mirror. Glaring at the male Ryia turned and stared out the window as several police cars drove past, probably still searching for her.

"AIZEN!" Ryia yelled running into the manor a while later and jumped into Aizen's awaiting arms. "I'm glad you're safe, Ryia." He whispered smiling a bit down at her. "They wanted me to hurt you….to help them put you away…." She whispered softly. "Calm down, everything's alright." He whispered. "I told them I didn't know much….But ….they think you want to hurt me." She said looking at him as tears started escaping her eyes. "I could never hurt you." He said as he wiped one of her tears away with his thumb. "Until this whole thing is taken care of, I want you to stay inside." He continued looking down at her. Ryia nodded softly. "Ok." She said before feeling Aizen pick her up. Ryia laid in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Laying her down Aizen looked at her. "Get some sleep, I'll have everything taken care of." He told her. Nodding Softly Ryia slowly fell asleep.

Leaving the room Aizen frowned. The Gotai was asking for a war when they busted his deal with the Quincies, but now, since they tried getting Ryia to sell him out they goat their war. Heading down into the basement Aizen looked at the man that knelt before him chained to a wall. "You bastard, you'll never get away with this." He said glaring at the crime lord. "Oh I believe I already have, I'm sorry, but your time here is up, Hisagi Shuuhei." He said as he held up his gun and shot the beaten man. "Make sure his body can easily be found. They wanted a war, I'll give them one." Aizen said looking at Gin before walking back out of the room.

"Miss. Yoruichi, we have a problem." Soi-fon said running into Yoruichi's office. "What's wrong Soi-fon?" The older woman asked frowning looking up her conversation with Byakuya. Walking over Soi-fon laid down a picture of a mangled body. Yoruichi frowned at the picture, "Do you know who this is?" She asked looking at the other woman. "Hisagi Shuuhei, he was arrested several times for public intoxication, rape, theft, domestic violence, and sexual assault. What's more, is most of those charges was pressed by her." Soi-fon said laying the open folder down revealing Ryia's picture. "So this ties in with the ongoing case…..what do you think Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked the frowning man. "Soi-fon, bring Hitsugaya back in for questioning." He said. "A, yes sir." The woman said then left. "Hitsugaya said that he's arrested Shuuhei before when he tried assaulting Miss. Arashi. I want to know about those calls, get me the 911 recordings from them." Byakuya ordered. "Of course" Yoruichi said as Byakuya left the office and headed towards the scene.

A few moments later Byakuya pulled up to the scene in his black town car. The body was discovered in front of an old police station that was shut down due to lack of funds. "Assistant Commissioner Kuchiki, I didn't know you was coming out here." Kenpachi Zaraki said looking down at the male. "It was a last minute decision, what happened inspector?" Byakuya asked. "He was severely beaten, most likely for information, before her was shot several times. Once in the head and heart then throughout his body." Yachiru said walking up. Byakuya looked down at the pink haired inspector, who often teamed up with the older on cases like this. "Unohana's examining him right now." Kenpachi said with a layer of distaste in his voice. He's heard about Shuuhei and hated him to the core, in fact, he hated anyone who got drunk and used the excuse to beat a woman. "Sir, we found something!" Ikkaku yelled from where he was by the station doors. On the ground laid a note written in Shuuhei's blood. "This is war, interesting." Byakuya hummed looking at the message. "Do you think that Aizen's preparing a war with us?" Yachiru asked frowning. "Ryia did say Aizen was a possessive man, the fact that we had Ryia he must have taken it as a token of war, and this….this is his way of declaring it." Byakuya said frowning.

Toshiro sighed as he sat in Rangiku's apartment, there was still no word on what was happening and every time he tried calling Kit her phone was shut off causing him to worry more. "I'm sure she's fine Toshiro." Rangiku said softly setting a glass of water in front of him. "She has nothing to do with the investigation, why would he take her?" Toshiro asked softly. "I don't know, but with it being Aizen this frankly doesn't surprise me." Rangiku said sitting next to him. "Kit's a strong woman Toshiro, you should know this, remember the robber at the corner store last year? She wasn't even a graduated officer and she took the guy down without a shot going off." Rangiku said trying to cheer him up a bit. "This is different from some petty robber Rangiku, We're talking about Sousuke Aizen, the most notorious crime lord of this era. He's been able to get out of going to jail for the past 10 years Rangiku….10 years. Not even serial killers can go that long. He can think of 30 different ways to torture someone for information before thinking of 40 different ways of making them die an excruciating death!" Toshiro jumped up yelling.

For the first time in years Rangiku watched the tears roll down Toshiro's face. Normally when dealing with a hostage situation he was calm, level-headed one of the group, but now, he was nothing more than a worried sick older protective brother. Rangiku stood and pulled him into a hug. "Whatever happens, we'll find Kit, she's not the kind to go down without a fight." Rangiku whispered as her sergeant cried into her chest. The last time Rangiku remembers seeing Toshiro cry was at his grandmother's funeral. Both him and Kit was raised by their grandmother so her death hit both of them hard. Afterwards Toshiro became cold towards everyone except Kit, like he formed this ice barrier around his heart to prevent it from being hurt anymore, but now with Kit kidnapped and possibly in danger that ice started to crack and shatter resulting in the boy those sobbing in her chest now. "Toshiro….you need to be strong….not just for Kit, but for yourself." Rangiku whispered sitting them on the couch as Toshiro continued to cry into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryia walked into the kitchen of the manor exhausted. As punishment for being captured she was stuck in the bedroom with Aizen for the past 2 days, during the day is was nothing more then cuddling and talking, but at night there was nothing but passionate love making. Ryia had finally be able to escape from him long enough to get herself some coffee from the kitchen when she noticed Grimmjow walking in with an empty food tray. "What, deciding to eat in your room now kitty boy?" Ryia asked only to get a glare from the male as he set the tray down and left. A few minutes later Ryia heard the familiar sound of the front door closing as Aizen walked into the kitchen. "There you are." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Here I am...what's up?" She asked. "I have some business I need to take care of today, so be a good girl and stay out of trouble." He said looking down at her. "I always stay out of trouble." She told him frowning a bit causing him to chuckle and kiss her. "I'll be back late." He said kissing her one last time before slipping out of the kitchen and outside. Ryia sighed and sat at the small table with her cup of coffee. If Aizen was leaving that meant everyone else was to.

An hour later Ryia was roaming around the house and stopped at Grimmjow's door, there had been new locks installed which peaked her curiosity more than it should have. Pulling a key out of her pocket she quickly unlocked the locks and opened the door. "He's obviously hiding something in here." She whispered and turned the light on closing the door. What she saw froze her, there sitting on the bed was the last person she ever expected to see. "Kit…." She whispered as she was suddenly tackled to the floor. "Oh my god Ryia….wait….why are you here?" Kit asked frowning. "I live here…." Ryia said looking up at her best friend. Even after Ryia had moved her and Kit still kept in contact for the most part. "Anyway, what are you doing here? And in Grimmjow's room." Ryia asked sitting up. "Bastard kidnapped me, he's apparently pissed that one of his men was killed and you was taken into custody, speaking of that….how'd you get out?" Kit asked frowning. "I escaped...anyway, we need to get you out of here now!" Ryia said jumping up and grabbing her. Now that Touson was dead there was a chance that no one was in the security room.

Pulling Kit out of the room Ryia quickly made her way towards the garage successfully avoiding all of the cameras. One in the garage Ryia pulled Kit to one of the black town cars. "Get in." She said as she quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car. Once Kit was safely in the car Ryia pulled a blanket out from the back seat. "Wrap this around you." She ordered and started driving out of the building. "Ryia….why are you doing this? He's going to kill you when he finds out." Kit said frowning at her. "Aizen would never hurt me, I don't know why he's so obsessed with me but I know that he would never intentionally hurt me." Ryia said and stopped in front of the police station. "Just know this, Aizen is relentless when pissed, which isn't very often. Warn everyone to watch themselves." Ryia said frowning. Nodding Kit got out of the car and ran inside. Looking down Ryia froze as a small red blinking light shone from the mirror. "Fuck." Ryia whispered before diving into the glove box and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Ripping a bit off she placed the tape over the red light and camera next to it.

Afterwards she sighed and debated what to do as she drove around. It was nice to be driving again after 6 years. Pulling into a small parking lot she looked up at the store in front of her. She's been feeling uneasy for the past month but rubbed it off as cabin fever. But since she's been out the uneasiness just continued to get worst. Grabbing her purse that she managed to snatch on her way out of the manor Ryia headed into the store. There was something else that was bothering her and she hoped she was wrong. 10 minutes later she was sitting back in the car in shock. She had went in and bought a pregnancy test then went to the bathroom. After the 5 minutes she stared at the two little lines on the test. Maybe it was a fluke….no….while she tried as much as possible to make Aizen use a condom there was still times that he would surprise her with sex. Leaning forward she rested her head on the steering wheel. She was pregnant, there's no escaping that fact. How was she going to tell Aizen? He's bound to know eventually when the morning sickness starts and she starts eating more. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Looking up Ryia froze, standing before her was Ulquiorra, she was caught.

"Lord Aizen is very displeased with you." Ulquiorra said frowning as he drove back to the manor. Ryia was now sitting in the passenger's seat after Ulquiorra forced her over. "Yea well, he'll get over it." Ryia huffed and looked out the window frowning. Pulling into the manor Ryia was roughly forced out of the car by Aizen. "Just what do you think you were doing?" He growled. "You have me back, there was no point in keeping her here." Ryia said frowning. "You could have been taken again." He growled. "But I wasn't. Kit's not that type of person!" Ryia yelled frowning before she was roughly yanked into the manor and into a room. "You are to stay here until I return, Once I have we're leaving." Aizen told her before locking the door several times. Rubbing her shoulder Ryia leaned against the wall in a corner. Pulling a phone out of her purse she smiled. In all of the commotion she managed to grab Kit's phone and hid it in her purse. Looking around she frowned seeing a camera trained on her. Getting up she slipped into the closet before turning the phone on. Making sure she turned the volume down Ryia pulled up Toshiro's number she started texting.

'Having fun with our present Toshiro?'

'Kit? Where are you?'

'She's at the station.'

'Then who is this?'

'Ryia'

Ryia stared at the messages. Kit was safe now, everyone will be safe. Bringing her knees close she wrapped her arms around them. She would be leaving her friends again, all because of Aizen. Sure she still loved him, but….not as much as before. When they first got together her dreams were filled with Aizen and how he would treat her with so much love, but now, she couldn't help but to notice the white-haired cop invading her dreams as well. Suddenly the phone lit up as another text was received.

'Where are you?'

'Home'

'Aizen there?'

'Don't know, i'm locked in a room.'

Toshiro frowned at Ryia's reply. She was locked inside a room where that bastard could do god knows what to her.

'We're going to get you'

'No'

'Why not?'

Toshiro stared at his phone for several minutes, did he catch her? Was she ok?

'He'll kill you, just please, don't'

Toshiro sunk into his chair, if he left her alone, Aizen could do God knows what to her, he was an officer of the law damn it! He looked up with a new determined look in his eyes. He was an officer of the law, his job was to protect the innocent and bring the criminals to justice, if Ryia didn't fall into the category of innocent he didn't know who would. Standing up he walked out of his office and towards the conference room. Walking in everyone turned to look at him. "Is there something you need sergeant Hitsugaya?" Yoruichi asked looking at him. "I want back on the Sousuke case." Toshiro told them. "Absolutely not, you are involved why too much to begin with, why makes you think I will allow this?" Yamamoto asked looking at him. "Commissioner General Yamamoto, I believe I can be of help, I've been in contact with Miss. Ryia Arashi." Toshiro said as everyone stared at him. "Explain yourself." Yamamoto demanded. "She must have gotten Kit's phone from Aizen, She's been texting me and i've been able to find out he currently has her locked in a room for reasons unknown." Toshiro explained. Everyone looked at Yamamoto. "What should we do sir?" Byakuya asked frowning. "Issue search and arrest warrants for the place known as Hueco Mundo." He said. Byakuya nodded and left the room to place the call.

Toshiro sat at his desk sighing, Ryia was trapped in that room where that bastard could do anything to her. He had to save her, but how? Suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate, looking at the message the male frowned, he could almost hear Ryias depressed voice through the message.

'Hey Toshiro..'

'Yes?'

'I just want to thank you, for everything you've done for me.'

'Save it for when we get you.'

'I told you not to, he could kill you.'

'Don't worry, we're going to rescue you, no matter what'

Ryia stared at the last message. They were idiots, how exactly do they plan on rescuing here without getting killed themselves? After deleting all of Toshiro's messages she turned the phone off and placed it back in her purse. Ryia stopped hearing the door to the room open. "Now, where could ya have run off ta?" Gin's voice echoed through the empty room. Ryia sat in the closet holding her knees close to her chest as the door opened. "There ya are." Gin said smiling before grabbing her and dragging her out of the room. "Let go of me you snake-face bastard!" Ryia yelled as Gin forced her into her and Aizen's room. "Change into the outfit on the bed." Gin ordered. "Fuck you!" Ryia yelled glaring at him. "Do I have ta change ya?" Gin asked. Ryia glared at him. "Not in your life asshole." Ryia growled jerking away from him and storming over to the bed. Looking down Ryia looked at the outfit that consisted of a short black dress and a white sweater. Grabbing the outfit Ryia walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. Walking back out Ryia was welcomed to the sight of Aizen sitting on the bed. "As I suspected, you look great in that." He said smirking at her standing up. "Why are you doing this?" Ryia asked him softly. "To protect you and our unborn child." He told her only to receive a shocked expression. "H-how did you…" Ryia started only for Aizen to hold up the pregnancy test. "You left this in the car." He said smirking as Ryia's face went red.

Ryia stumbled behind Aizen as he pulled her through the mansion. "I can walk on my own you know." She hissed as her ankles kept threatening to twist in her heels. "Stop right there Sousuke." A voice demanded causing the male to stop and Ryia to bump into him. "Well, well, well, if is isn't Commissioner general Yamamoto. What a pleasant surprise, but unfortunately I don't have time to sit down and have tea with you, my lovely fiance and I have a flight to catch. " Aizen said smirking. "You are under arrest, Aizen Sousuke." Yamamoto said as several officers appeared surrounding them. "And what are the charges?" Aizen asked looking at the much older male. "Distribution of illegal substances, kidnapping, and murder." Yamamoto told him. "You have no physical proof of any of that." Aizen told him. "I believe that young lady that you are holding onto is here against her will, then we also have the other victims of your crimes." Yamamoto told him as Aizen drew Ryia closer. "You wouldn't harm an innocent person, expectantly when they with child now would you?" He asked smirking as Yamamoto looked at Ryia who was now blushing like crazy.


End file.
